Si les pones atenciónlos adultos son interesantes
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Kagura reflexiona un poco acerca de las personas con las que convive en la Yorozuya


Hola!

Traigo este one-shot, espero que les guste!

Contiene un poquito de KaguraxGin

Gintama no me pertenece, sigue siendo de Sorachi-sensei

* * *

**"Si les pones atención los adultos son interesantes"**

Un grupo de niños jugaba a patear la lata en un parque del Distrito Kabuki, entre ellos se encontraba Kagura de la Yorozuya y para desgracia de los demás infantes era el turno de ella, pateo la lata con toda la fuerza que representaba su clan y esta desapareció en la distancia

- ¡Maldición, siempre es lo mismo contigo china!, ¡Ya no te vamos a dejar jugar para la otra!- reclamó uno de los niños muy enojado con la pelirroja

- ¡Mph!, como si quisiera jugar con unos mocosos como ustedes, ahora que lo pienso ya soy lo suficientemente grande y madura para estas cosas- respondió Kagura cruzándose de brazos para darse aires de importancia

- No entiendo como puedes ser madura si todos los adultos que te rodean son una bola de mentecatos- le dijo Daigoro con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, Gin-chan es… es…- replicó ella pero no encontró ningún argumento para defender al samurái, lo único que le venía a la mente es "vago", "flojo", "adicto al azúcar", "apostador compulsivo" etc- ¡Y Shinpachi puede… puede…- también trató de defender al chico de las gafas pero solo encontró una descripción que le daría la razón al niño "Un cuatro-ojos sin vida social, con complejo de hermana que se la pasa persiguiendo a una Idol"

- Jajajaja, ¿ves como si te juntas con puros perdedores?- le dijo el riendo mientras la señalaba, la pelirroja con gusto le rompería la nariz pero aun trataba de encontrarle algo genial a sus dos amigos

- Vamonos, mis padres me regalaron un juego nuevo para el Bentendo- dijo otro niño y se fue con el resto menos una niña

- Animo Kagura-chan, vamos- le dijo Satsuki con una para alegrarla

- No creas que lo que dijo ese cachomierda me afectó- respondió la Yato fingiendo desinterés, ambas comenzaron a caminar con dirección a sus respectivas casas a pesar de que apenas eran las 2 de la tarde

- ¿Sabes?, yo creo que Kagura-chan lleva una vida muy interesante- opinó la niña

- No es cierto, vivo con un par de inútiles y los demás que conozco son unos perdedores- respondió ella ahora apesadumbrada por pensar lo que le había dicho Daigoro detenidamente y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía razón, vivía con un samurái flojo y con un otaku acosador

- Claro que no, conoces a muchos adultos geniales, la mayoría de ellos ha hecho cosas muy buenas, ya verás que en un par de años vas a ser la envidia de todas- le aseguró Satsuki antes de dar la vuelta en una calle- Te veo luego- dijo a modo de despedida

- Cuídate- dijo Kagura y se fue directo a la Yorozuya con el animo un poco bajo

* * *

- Estoy en casa Gin-chan- anunció la Yato entrando a la estancia y después fue directo al sofá para tomar una siesta pero vio algo que la hizo preguntarse si había entrado a la casa correcta

Vio a Sakata Gintoki dándole mantenimiento a su bokken Toya-ko, embadurnaba el arma con aceite para hacerla un poco más duradera y por cada aplicación de aceite hacia un movimiento de Kendo tan rápido que hasta se escuchaba como cortaba el aire, hacia que envainaba y desenvainaba para después seguir con los movimientos

"Genial" pensó ella asombrada por la destreza del peliplateado con el arma

Un momento… ¿había pensado que él era genial?...

Por supuesto, es que con la destreza que demostraba parecía un adulto serio y responsable, además sabía que el era héroe de guerra, ¡El famoso Shiroyasha!, un samurái capaz de acabar el solo con un batallón entero de Amanto y no solo eso: cada que defendía sus creencias y lo que le importaba siempre daba todo de si; ponía su alma y su corazón para acabar con lo que pudiera dañar lo que protegía y lo más importante de todo: nunca se rendía y jamás le daba la espalda a quien lo necesitara

¿No lo había visto luchar muchas veces?, ¿entonces por que lo creía un inútil?...

Sin lugar a dudas él si era sorprendente, había sido muy tonta por creer las palabras de un mocoso

- ¿Qué haces con Toya-ko Gin-chan?- preguntó observando la dedicación con la que el jefe de la yorozuya trataba su bokken

- Se me había manchado con un poco de jarabe de chocolate, cuando la limpié noté que está un poco desgastada, como perdí mucho dinero en el Pachinko no puedo comprarme otra así que le doy mantenimiento a esta- explicó el samurái bastante inmerso en su bokken

- ¿Para que es el aceite?- preguntó Kagura muy animada

- Normalmente se usa para hacer que pese más durante el entrenamiento y fortalecer los ataques pero también se puede usar para evitar que se astille… bien creo que ya quedó- dijo el dándole una ultima revisada, la colocó a un lado con mucho cuidado, fue a guardar todo lo que usó y regresó para recostarse a mirar la tele y picarse la nariz- ¿A que hora pasan el dorama de Pinko?- preguntó

- A las cuatro-respondió ella viendo que la actitud de vago regresaba quitándole seriedad, pero no importaba, Gin-chan siempre dejaría de lado su flojera para dejar salir a Shiroyasha y proteger lo que se debe proteger

- Gin-san, no encontré tus galletas de animalito edición Ketsuno Ana, solo traje patatas fritas de Otsu- dijo Shinpachi mientras entraba

- Megane, ¡solo tu comerías esas papas sabor a mierda!- reclamó Gintoki algo molesto por no tener algo con azúcar en ese momento

- ¿Quién te dijo que es por las papas?, es por la tarjeta- repuso el peliazul abriendo una bolsa y sacando la tarjeta especial, solo le faltaban cinco para acompletar todo el mazo, quería prevenirse por si a Tosshi se le ocurria aparecer otra vez

- Como sea, ¡ve en este momento y busca esas galletas!- ordenó el samurái

- Bueno, bueno- dijo el chico y salió de nuevo, no le gustaba pasar las tardes libres viendo programas noveleros para chicas

- Shinpachi, yo quiero Sukonbu- pidió la pelirroja también recostándose

- Ah no, si quieres algo ve tu por ello, ya recorrí media ciudad en busca de las dichosas galletas- dijo el enojado por que le molestaba que lo tomaran de su mandadero

- Por favor- dijo la chica sonriendo y poniendo ojos tiernos, el chico de las gafas suspiró derrotado y se fue

Cada que ella se refería a Shinpachi siempre lo hacia despreciativamente y casi nunca lo tomaba en cuenta, y si algo tenia Pattsan era que nunca se daba por vencido, al igual que Gintoki, pero por no ser una carga, siempre entrenaba arduamente para superarse cada día

Además, aunque la mayoría de las veces era un gritón, siempre sabía como tratar a la gente y la ayudaba sin pensarlo, como cuando ella llegó a la tierra y escapó de aquella mafia, a el chico no le importó que pudiera perder la vida si se involucraba con ella, el puso todo de su parte para defenderla

Nunca se rendía y sabia que si tenía un problema Shinpachi seguro que haría todo por ayudarla, incluso poner su vida en riesgo como cuando ella peleó contra Abuto, la chillona voz del chico la hizo volver en si para recordarle que ella era Kagura de la Yorozuya

Esas gafas definitivamente estaban hechas de oro…

- Cambiale- pidió Gintoki al ver que había comerciales

- Párate tu maldito zángano- respondió la pelirroja molesta por haber sido sacada de sus cavilaciones

- Mocosa, aquí yo soy el adulto y los niños deben respetar a sus mayores, en mis tiempos los enanos se callaban, asentían y hacían lo que se les pedía, no eran tan respondones como ciertas mocosas de otro planeta- respondió el samurái levantándose mientras seguía con sus murmuraciones de anciana solterona

Kagura lo observó detenidamente mientras sintonizaba otro canal, Gin-chan era alto y fornido, tanto que sus músculos se marcaban un poco por encima de la ropa y aunque esa cara de desinterés total transmitiera flojera tenía que admitir que ese hombre no era nada feo, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa por la visión que tenía de aquel hombre, tal vez era la adolescencia o la admiración que sentía en ese momento

Quizás por ahora solo era una "mocosa que vivía con un perdedor sin trabajo y un otaku enclenque" pero tal vez dentro de un par de años sería la envidia de todas las chicas, los chicos y Daigoro por vivir con dos hombres cuyas kintamas estaban bien puestas y por tener la fortuna de convivir con un gran tipo como lo era el jefe de la Yorozuya

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Cuidense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe...


End file.
